Today, businesses rely on business enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) systems, solutions, programs, and other software to assist them in performing various tasks as well as allowing them to run smoothly. The day-to-day operations may include a multitude of tasks such as purchasing, selling, distribution, payroll, accounting, benefits, security, maintenance, and various other tasks that businesses need to stay afloat in a dynamic marketplace. The ERP systems, solutions, and other software that may perform these tasks may come from different vendors and/or designed using different computing platforms (e.g., programming languages, operating environments, etc.). As such, in order for businesses to have full and uninterrupted uses of all of their ERP systems, solutions, and other software, it is desirable that such ERP systems, solutions, and other software be compatible with one another. This is especially true in cases where new ERP systems, solutions, and other software are added to existing ERP systems, solutions, and other software.
An ERP system, solution, and other software that is not compatible with existing ones may result in various problems for businesses that may range from a small computing problems affecting minor aspects of businesses' operations to major system crashes that affect entire operations of the businesses, thereby causing significant financial harm. Compatibility problems may arise, for example, from one ERP system, solution, and other software not being able to communicate with another in view of the two not being written in the same programming language, environment, and/or not designed to communicate with one another by its developers, and/or for any other issues.
Thus, an a priori determination that a particular ERP system, solution, and other software is compatible with the ERP systems, solutions, and other software that is currently being installed and used by the business can avoid such problems. Such determination not only can allow for a smooth operation of the business but can also save cost of purchasing an ERP system, solution, and other software that is incompatible with existing ones. As such, there is a need for a system and/or a method for performing compatibility checking of an ERP system, solution, and/or other software with existing ERP systems, solutions, and other software prior to purchasing, implementing, and/or installing such ERP system, solution, and other software.